


Sweet Dreams

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little piece and quiet with the one you love.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a request I got from my blog, DarkDrabblings.

Gabriel had drugged you yet again. You knew something was up because he was normally more talkative during dinner and this time he was content with watching you eat. It had been a while since Gabriel had last done this, so you weren’t looking out for it, but your resistance during sex was starting to get on his nerves again. As much as he enjoyed you struggling and begging him to stop, sometimes he just wanted to hear the noises your bodies would make while he drove himself deeper into you.

You felt the medicine take effect about and hour after eating. Falling asleep on Gabriel's lap while the two of you watched tv. He looked down when he felt your breathing steady out, he shook your shoulder a couple of times to make sure you were completely out, and you were. He smirked to himself as he turned off the tv and carried you to your shared bedroom.

He gently laid you on the bed and did quick work of both of your clothes. You made a small whine as your naked body felt the chill of the room.

“Shh...It’s okay, _mi amor_. I got you,” Gabriel said while leaning over you and began pressing light kisses to your cheek and lips, before forcing his tongue in. He moaned deeply as his tongue swirled around your own and began to nip at your bottom lip, earning him another whine.

His hands traveled up and down your sides, groping and caressing at every part of you that he touched. He cupped a breast in his large hands, and he wiped his thumb over your nipple until it was a hard peak. Then his lips began to move down your jaw, stopping to bite and suck at your neck before finally reaching your breasts. 

He took a nipple into his mouth and bit down harshly, soliciting a mew from your lips. He looked up as he began to suck and noticed how your eyes twitch beneath your eyelids, as he felt himself get harder against your thigh. He switched breasts and lavished that one in the same attention as his other hand moved down to your pussy. 

Gabriel let out a low groan as his finger ran up your slit, realizing just how wet you already were for him. His fingers prodded a bit against your entrance before he finally slipped one in causing your body to shiver in response. He bit down hard on the swell of your breast, and you whimpered in your sleep as your body clamped around his finger, forcing him to insert another one and begin to slowly pump his fingers inside you, while his thumb rubbed your clit. 

Fuck, you were so tight when you were like this, he thought to himself. You never made these kinds of noises for him when you were awake, opting instead to try and tell him to stop. He thought that maybe he should go back to doing this more often as he continued with his ministrations. 

Gabriel took notice on how your hips began to move with the rhythm of his fingers and moved back up to whisper in your ear.

“That’s right, hermosa. _Mira como se mueve tu cuerpo. Sos una puta para mi._ ”

You moaned behind closed eyes as his fingers curled and moved faster inside you, his thumb matching the speed of his fingers. Your hands gripped at the sheets as he moved back down to your neck and began his assault once again. This time his bites were harder, making sure that the bruises would last a couple of weeks. His other hand groped harshly at your breasts, squeezing and kneading, as your body bucked harder onto his fingers. 

You let out a loud whine and gasped as you came around him. He pumped his fingers a few more times before finally pulling out, your pussy making a smooth, slick sound as it tried to keep its hold on him. He looked at his fingers and placed them in your mouth. Closing your jaw as he swirled them around inside of your mouth, admiring the sound of your wetness mixing it in with your saliva, then pulling them out so he could have a taste of you as well.

Gabriel kissed you again as he spread your legs further apart so he could position his large frame in between them. He rubbed the tip of his cock up and down your slit, marveling at the wetness that was spilling out for him. You whimpered into his mouth as Gabriel slowly began to push himself inside you. He broke the kiss as he sat up a bit so he could thrust himself to the hilt.

He groaned out some more as your walls fluttered around him. Your eyes were still tightly closed as head tossed from side to side as he began to move inside of you. No matter how wet you were he was still a large fit, and your knuckles were starting to turn white with how hard they were clutching the sheets. 

While picking up his pace, he pulled your hands from the sheet interlocked your fingers together as he leaned down next to your ear and brought your hands next to your head, still holding on tightly. Your legs instinctively wrapped around him in this position and he chuckled in your ear.

“Look at that. Even in your sleep, your body knows how to please me,” Gabriels says as his hips pistoned into yours. 

He groans at the noises coming from your pussy. The sound of your wetness was music to his ears, but nothing sounded or looked better than the moans that are willingly coming out of your lips.

“Preciosa, how I wish you could hear yourself right now. _Quiero que escuches como cantas por mi verga._ ”

He begins to pick up his pace as he feels himself getting closer, already deciding that he’s going to finish inside of you. As much as you’ve protested him in the past about it, he can’t wait to start a family and better way to do it if you can’t say no.

Gabriel begins to lose control as he bucks harder into you, moaning your name and more Spanish phrases against your lips as he finally cums deep inside you. He kisses you as he thrusts some more, emptying Himself in your womb. Letting go of your hands, Gabriel pushes himself up and unwraps your legs from around him. He looks down as he pulls out and sees some of his seed spills out. He takes his cock and gathers some cum at the tip and rubs it against your sensitive nub. 

He looks up at you as your eyes are still showing signs of your REM sleep, but short pants and mewls escape your mouth. He lays down next to you and pulls you into his chest, kissing the top of your head, and as he drifts off to sleep, he wonders if his dreams will be as good as the ones you were having.


End file.
